Chiari-ro
'Approval:' NPC approved 'Appearance and Personality' Chiari-ro looks relatively young due to his almost absurd amount of life energy enveloped within him. Like his children, he has long hair, almost like Hyuga Neji. Chiari has a very nationalistic pride in Takigakure that borders on the insane. He believes his village superior to everything else, but he doesn’t think the village is using his full potential. To meet this end, Chiari has decided it’s up to him to make Takigakure the superpower he thinks it deserves to be, and he will go through any measures to go through this. Despite this, Chiari is very intelligent, but is also extremely manipulative. He has no true remorse for the loss of his wife, and his children, because he believes that they were entitled to have him, and they were the ones honored to be in his presence and work for him. Chiari has almost little to no chakra making it very difficult to put him under genjutsu. There are many rare instances in which he may use a jutsu using his life energy, but it shortens his life and weakens him. Life energy however is nothing compared to natural energy and without chakra control, he is very weak against it. Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jMcmASL8jw&list=PLDF6D33EAF8945788 Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Gq1GVblTr4&list=PLDF6D33EAF8945788 Ultimate Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jgX6EeUf4U Death Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8uQBOrEv6g 'Stats' Strength: 30 Speed: 30 Intelligence: 17 Chakra Levels: 0 Chakra Control: 0 Endurance: 30 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Earth Chakra Type Genin 2: Fire Chakra Type Chunin: Sword Ninjutsu Specialist Jonin: Ninja Tools Specialist S-Rank: Chakra Exchange Kage Rank: Life Energy: Earth Grudge Fear 'Abilities' Equipment * (3) Katana (Life Energy Conducting) * Set of Kunai * Pair of Explosive Tags 'History and Story' Chiari-ro was born to a low class family. Takigakure, being as corrupt as normal, began to fear that the other nations were becoming too powerful. Takigakure’s hidden soldiers soon began to kidnap children, and raise them and brainwash them to be elite soldiers that fight for nothing but Takigakure. Chiari watched as his parents were killed in front of him, and then kidnapped. In the depths of the dungeons, Chiari was then put into genjutsu and was then tortured with the memory of his parent’s death. Eventually, he was conditioned to believe that Takigakure was his only loyalty. However, the genjutsu went wrong, and he still had an overriding will, which would later lead to his rise in power. As he was trained into elite soldiers, Chiari met a woman on a mission, and soon realized that the current system of Takigakure is not good enough to defend against the nations, and he would have to be the solution. He took the woman as his wife, and disappeared, presumed dead. He then had his 3 children at age 24, and spent many years raising them, under the guise of a kind loving father. Chiari then set his plan into motion, and he put his wife under genjutsu, convincing her that he and his children were nothing but pure evil. She attempted to kill her children, but Sejio managed to kill her first. Satisfied, Chiari then took the children and trained them to become powerful warriors, thinking that he didn’t need to put his children under mental torture. As his children grew into their twenties, Chiari found out a way to convert all of his large amounts of chakra into life energy, at the cost of his ninjutsu, genjutsu and general chakra control. However, it would give him a great boost in strength, speed and endurance, in addition to heighted youth and a resistance to genjutsu due to his little to nothing chakra levels. Chiari then took his children and took over Takigakure by having Emiri take control of the council and elect him leader. Chiari now travels to Sunagakure to help establish and alliance with them. Category:NPC Category:Takigakure